Captor Sitting
by Tavros Taurus Nitram
Summary: Sollux is troll sitting Mituna when Latula goes away for a week, but when his matesprit Dave comes over and shows the other captor some affection, drama starts.


Mituna sat quietly on a chair and kicked his feet like a child as he waited for Latula to finish talking with sollux. "Look little Captor, I need you to take care of my Mituna, Got it? I don't want him to get hurt if I take my eyes off him. I need to know he is gonna be safe." the younger yellow blood sighed deeply, "What ever. I'll do it." this made Latula smile happily, "Thanks man! you're so rad!" she quickly moved to Mituna and patted the top of his helmet gently. Mituna smiled up at her lovingly. "i'll be back in a week. okay?" Latula said softly with a sad smile. the elder Captor's smile faded to a frown as he looked at the teal blooded troll with red tinted glasses. "So you're really going?" the elder Gemini asked sorrowfully. "Yeah, but Sollux will take good care of you. right Sollux?" Latula reassured Mituna before asking Sollux so he too could reassure the mentally ill Captor. Sollux sighed as he moved to a chair with a book in hand, "Right." his voice was calm and bored as he sat down. he opened his book to read as Latula caressed Mituna's cheek and promised she would come back as fast as she could when the time was up.

when she left Mituna moved to the door and sat there waiting with a sad expression on his face. Sollux looked up every so often from his book only to see Mituna still sitting in the exact same spot but slouching more and more with every other check on the elder captor. a few hours passed as sollux finished reading his book and found Mituna still sitting by the door he grew irritated with the other Gemini troll. "Hey, don't be such a baby, and get over it. she will be back in a week." sollux stated coldly, but Mituna seemed to ignore the young Gemini. The younger troll moved to the elder Captor and slapped the back of his helmet protected head with the book softly, trying to get Mituna's attention. the elder troll fell over on his side which made Sollux jump with fear and internally panic until he heard soft snoring. Sollux let out a relived shaky breath before mumbling to himself, "idiot... scaring me shitless." The younger Captor looked down at his elder counterpart and saw streaks of dry yellow tears staining his smooth grey cheeks. the younger Gemini let out another sigh and moved to sit down next to the other, slowly and gently the young one removed the helmet and placed Mituna's head on his lap. "You really are hopeless." Sollux said as he pet the elders head softly. a soft smile found its way on sollux's lips as he looked down at the elder captor.

after a few more hours of peace and quiet there was a knock on the door. this made Mituna jump up and move to the door before sollux could even think of what to say. the elder Gemini flung open the door and threw his arms around the figure pressing his face hard against their shoulder shouting happily, "Latula! I'm so happy you're back! I missed you a whole bunch!" sollux stood up and crossed his arms, "That's not Latula, that's my Matesprit, Dave." Mituna froze for a moment before looking up at a pale face with shades covering his eyes, and blond hair was covering the top of his head. The older Gemini threw himself back and shouted, "Don't touch me!" Mituna fell on his rump before scrambling on all fours and crawling away, retreating behind the couch. "So who's that?" Dave asked as he looked at sollux. "That's Mituna. He's like an older brother... but slower." the young captor said as he moved to grab the humans hand and pull him inside. "What are you doing here anyway strider?" Asked the young troll as he closed the door behind the human. "I thought we had a date." Said the young strider a bit confused. Sollux face palmed himself before letting out a low, "Shit, I forgot. I had already agreed to take care of ..that." The smaller yellow blood gestures to Mituna behind the couch.

Mituna peeked his head over the couch to the other two. "So, you're babysitting him even though he is older? oh wait is he reta-" Dave was interrupted by an elbow to the gut, a groan escaped his lips and he hunched over. "Don't say that word." Sollux grumbled sternly. the human held his stomach as he looked up at the younger Captor, "Alright. no 'R' word." the human looked from the shorter troll to the taller one whom ducked back behind the couch. "We can always reschedule our date. you do seem to have your hands full with your brother." Dave said sweetly as he moved his arms around his boyfriend. sollux smiled and placed his hands on Dave's hips as they moved their forehead's to rest against each others and through their shares gazed lovingly into their eyes. a gurgling growl interrupted the romantic moment as they turned to face the couch. Mituna was still hiding there as another gurgling growl came from Mituna's stomach.

"are you hungry?" Sollux asked moving slowly to the couch where Mituna was hidden. the elder troll peeked from around the corner and nodded. "do you want your helmet too?" the shorter troll asked holding it up to the other whom ducked and held up his hands, "Yes." Dave smiled and moved to the couch before grasping the elder captors hands pulling him up and out from behind his hiding place. Mituna let out a loud shriek and flailed as he tried to get free from the humans strong grip. "I don't want your hands there!" he shouted at the human. Dave sighed and made a click with his tongue, "Tch, calm down." he said sternly. "Okay. I'm sorry." the elder Gemini said relaxing and looking remorseful. "Wow strider." Sollux said a bit impressed and a soft smile on his lips. Dave let go of the taller captor's hands and moved to Sollux, placing a gentle kiss on his lovers cheek as he took the helmet from his hands. the human then turned back to Mituna before placing the helmet on the elder captors head, being extra careful to get his horns through the special holes without nicking them.

"So what do you want to eat?" Dave asked Mituna whom smiled wide and patted the sides of his helmet. "Mind honey!" the elder Gemini troll exclaimed with excitement as he jumped up and down. "No!" sollux snapped at the mentally I'll Captor, "No mind honey!" the elder Gemini troll whined and hugged the humans side as he looked at sollux sadly. "Why not? its just honey. throw it on some toast." Dave said confused. "Dave, mind honey is different from human honey and I will not allow him to have any." Sollux grumbled sternly. "Okay, no honey." the blond boy said with a smile. Mituna looked disappointed as Sollux looked from Dave to the elder Gemini, "He will have a sandwich and like it." the young captor said with irritation. "Tuna for Mituna?" Dave asked with a chuckle as the three of them made their way to the kitchen. "I don't like fish." The elder yellow blood grumbled with a pout. "Do you want PB and J?" sollux asked as Mituna perked up, "No crusts please." "Alright, PB and J it is." the younger troll said as he gathered the ingredients. Dave moved to sit Mituna on a chair next to the table and smiled down at him, "So Mituna, what's up with that crazy hair under your helmet?" Dave asked the elder Gemini troll. "Oh, do you mean my bangs?" Mituna asked smiling but continued not waiting for an answer, "I just like my hair covering my eyes. it also hides my ugly scars." Dave sat there smiling at the elder Captor until he said 'ugly scars', "What do you mean, 'ugly scars'?" he couldn't help but ask. Mituna grasped his helmet tight and shook his head, "I don't wanna say. I don't wanna show!" the elder Gemini began to shake and hyperventilate. Dave placed a hand on Mituna's knee very gently and looked into his viser through his shades, "you don't have to say or show anything if you don't want to. Mituna, its alright. breath."

Mituna nodded and took in shaky breaths and let them out before mumbling, "Thanks Dave." Sollux moved to them both and placed a paper plate with a crustless sandwich on the table between them. "here's a juice box. can you handle it?" the young Captor asked looking down at the mentally ill troll. "I can do it!" Mituna said as he took the juice box from the other Gemini's hand and looked it over before sticking one of the corners in his mouth and tried to chew it open with his fangs. "Don't do that!" Sollux said with irritation in his voice as he snatched the juice container away quickly. the shorter troll mumbled as he removed the straw from the box and its package before puncturing the area for the straw. he handed it back to Mituna and heard a timmid "thank you." from the other. "tch, what ever." the small troll grumbled as he moved to sit across from the other two. Mituna took a sip of juice before he started to eat his sandwich happily, all the while kicking his feet like a child. "So what should we do after all this?" Dave asked casually as he leaned back in his chair. "We?" Sollux asked confused eyeing his Matesprit. "Yeah 'we' I'm not gonna let you baby sit all by yourself. I know you too well, you get frustrated easily." The human said boldly making the younger troll frown, "I do not." Sollux retorted with a frustrated look on his face before realizing that Dave made a point. Mituna swallowed the bite of food in his mouth and interjected a bit late, "I'm not a baby!" Dave turned his head to the elder troll and let a soft smile cross his lips, "Sorry, I ment Captor Sit." "Yeah! I like that. Captor Sitting." Mituna agreed with the human and continued to eat. Sollux eyed the two for a long moment before sighing, "You know, there is a new park not too far from here now. John and the Jade girl had made it with the help of Nepeta and Kanaya. its actually decent looking so I guess we can go there when Mituna finishes." Mituna jumped out of his chair and shouted, "Yay! Park! park! park!"

"Ah, he said after you finish eating." Dave pointed out and Mituna sat down and smiled happily, "Okay, I can't wait to shred on my skateboard!" Sollux sighed and stood up moving to the other room. Dave watched him through his shades before calling after him, "You know, the more you sigh the shorter you get?!" "Shut up strider!" he shouted back, "Besides, no one can be shorter than Kk." Dave chuckled at that as he moved his attention the the other Captor. Mituna had crumbs and jelly stuck to the corner's of his mouth and Dave reached a hand over to catch the elder trolls chin. Mituna looked over at him when the human tilted his head to face him. with a mouth full of food the older troll looked at Dave curiously as a thumb rubbed the corner of his mouth. The mentally I'll Gemini swallowed hard before turning away and looking down at his food not knowing what to think. The human looked at him for a moment before realizing his mistake, "Sorry Mituna, you had some food on your face and I just kinda whipped it off without asking." This statement made Mituna visibly relax and let out a nervous chuckle before sollux came back into the room.


End file.
